The Hot Mess
by Writer45
Summary: this is a love story between Troy and Gabriella like no other. I wanted to take a different road on the high school drama so please give this a chance! rated T, but there is the content of sex, drugs, and profanity. plz R
1. Chapter 1

The Hot Mess

August 15, 2009

Gabriella

It happened so quickly, so innocent, but after that time seemed to halt for the two of us on the motel bed. His name, Troy Bolton, a sweet deal in deed. He was strong, and had the tightest abs for a seventeen year old boy, I had ever felt. Meeting him, on the street corner was one of the best nights of my life, and whether or not I got paid big bucks or not I wouldn't care.

It was a night of hot bliss for the two of us.

We started on the bed, he laid me down, kissed every part of my body, taking off my little red dress, and when he would do that thing with his tongue, I would grasp that fullness of his hair. He was like an animal, and I didn't want him to stop.

The bed was good, then he lifted me up, and we moved on into the shower. Turning on the steamy way, I felt those abs, his muscles, that tight butt. He took me, moving me, hitting ever spot in the right place, then he pulled me close and whisper "I love you".

This was a night to remember. I loved it, I loved him. I hope to see Troy again, not only as my toy-maker, but maybe as something more.

Troy

Honestly this was my first time, she was beautiful, and Zeke told about that street. I had a red bull, in case I got a fatty. I didn't. I got lucky, and met the most amazing girl, Gabriella.

She seemed a little young to be a hooker, but I didn't care. Her body seemed perfect in every way. Her smell was awesome, like roses, she was very good at what she did to me. I laid her on the bed, and had my fun with my tongue and fingers, taking her into the shower thinking it would be more romantic for her, then usual sleazy guys she probably got.

I held on to her right, hoping not to slip, and then I had to say it to her. I broke the rule no man says on the first time, I told her I loved her.

When we were done, I took her back to her street corner, tipped her extra just to see her smile, and drove off. I looked in my wallet, to realize one thing. I forgot my condom.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Troy

August 28, 2009

School starts in just three days, and I have yet to read the summer reading for our new English teacher, Mr. Davis. I've had my mind busy on other things, like that one night with Gabriella.

I saw her at the mall the other day. She was as gorgeous as before maybe even more. Dad says that a girl in my life right now would ruin my chances into a good college. "That's the focus of your junior year." He is such a hard-ass. Probably why mom left when I was five.

My addiction I believe has gone down since the last time I did it. It's always a thrill, the first time I was shaky and nervous but now I've got a hold of things. I love it, but need to settle myself down at times, making sure no person gets hurt during that time.

When I get back to school, I'll make sure everything is ok. Not like last year…

Gabriella

August 25, 2009

I hate this dumpy apartment that spot over my bed started leaking again. I hate when it rains, nothing is ever dry. I saw him today, that boy from the amazing night. He was the best of the whole week, of the whole month.

He looked so cute, in his plaid shirt, and jeans. I wanted to touch him again.

I got my test from Walgreens, now I just need to for about 20 minutes. I hope I did it right. What if something is wrong? What if that night was the cause of my late flow? I have such a damn head-ache, Roaster says if I'm positive then I'm out.

It can't happen, I need that job. Does that make me a whore? I hope not, and if it does I don't want this life anymore, I need to change for me, be right back my test is done….


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Gabriella

September 3, 2009

School so far is of course like any other high school where it all depends on the fashion. This girl, Sharpey Evans, and her brother walk in the hallway like there such hot stuff. All the guys whistle, at the blonde, I don't which one of the blondes but the guys sure whistled a lot. That boy, Troy is there too.

He's in my English, and math class. I hope he's good at math because I super suck at it. Till then, I'll be back later right now though, World History….

Sharpey

September 3, 2009

All the boys looked at me today in my mini short jeans, and hot diamond pink tank-top.

Naturally, it was…F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S. But I only have one boy for me, Troy Bolton. The hunk of the high school, and sit right next to him in English class. I couldn't help to see this new girl looking at him though, Gracie, Gabi, Gorilla something? I don't know, all I know is no one is gonna steal my man.

Lunch time came, it was play time for me and Troy but of course Ryan had to tag along. He's so overprotective. I played with his hair, batted my eyes, and licked my lip glossed lips. Then I saw that new girl, she needed to see that Troy was mine.

I did what any good girl to keep her man would have done. I stood up, then sat on his lap, and kissed him; making sure the new meat saw.

Lots of love

Gabriella

September 3, 2009

I can't believe that pig! I'm use to men being animals, but him. I thought he was different. He let that little monster, that little slut take over him. I know how to stop that bleached-blonde-bitch.

I'm going to tell Troy the truth, my test result has just went from a low D to an A+.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Troy

September 4, 2009

I felt like Gabriella was mad at me. I haven't spoken to her in a while but the way she looks at me, I can feel her anger. Sharpey was all over me yesterday at lunch, and I can't deny that I didn't get a little "boner happy".

There's a party tonight at Mark's place, I'm going to call Gabriella up and see if she'd like to go. I just need to remember not to drink too much, and if the party gets a little dull I always have my second best friend in my back pocket.

Gabriella

September 4, 2009

Troy called me asking if I wanted to go to a party tonight. I said 'yes', but not for him. For me, I need a night out of this place, and I'm tired of the clubs. Roaster says that this boy was just a customer, and I should get over him. I hate R, I can't wait to leave him…

I hope this black dress is ok, for tonight, just got to remember. NO ALCOHOL, thank god it's at night I wouldn't want to puke on someone there. I wonder how long that last??

Sharpey

September 5, 2009

I can't believe what he did to me last night at the party. He must have been drunk, but yet I still feel some kind of emotion for him.

When he pulled me close to him, I could smell the vodka on his breath, and then he took me on the bed. I said "no" but he wouldn't stop, he became an animal.

I never thought I would see that side of him. I can't even look at him now, not after that. It's time he gets what's coming to him…

Gabriella

September 4, 2009

The party was amazing, until troy I got a little too crazy. He smelled of alcohol, but boys will be boys.

He tried to get me into another room, and get me to try something he had in his back pocket, I said no, and to get it away from me. We had a little tussle, then something happened, I exploded the words "I'M PREGNANT!"

I've never seen someone jump so fast off their seat before. He asked who the father was, I didn't answer, I just look down at the shag rug.

He got a tight gasp around my neck, and looked me straight in the eyes. He became a monster. He roared in my face. "I'M NOT THE DAMN FATHER, GOD YOU STUPID WHORE!"

I didn't say a word, I just cried myself to sleep on a stranger's couch till someone said I had to leave.

Troy

September 5, 2009

I woke up with a major headache, and a bad case of hangover. I can't even remember all of last night.

So many questions with so little answers. Did I hurt her? Did we have sex, what did I do last night, all I remember was a little struggle then I woke up.

I need to either find out or stay quiet, that way I won't be lying.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Sharpey

September 15, 2009

For the last two weeks I've been trying to avoid him as best as possible, but it's a challenge when you're so close. I still strut my stuff down the halls, and that Gabriella girl thinks she's all that. Everyone knows she's a prego.

My life has been torn and shattered because of what that boy did to me; Was it some sick sex game or was it rape? He needs to learn from his mistakes.

Troy

September 10, 2009

I felt horrible for what I did to her. She didn't deserve it, and I'm a fool to think otherwise. I know I'm the father, I just can't handle a baby right now.

I'm sure Gabriella is think the same thing, and she seems to manage just fine. I told her about the Speed. She's begging me to stop, and promised a second chance.

She blames the drugs for my outburst. I think she's right

Gabriella

September 6, 2009

I've tried to talk to Troy, and despite himself I do love him. He told me about the drugs he had been using, and I told him I would give him a second chance if he quite the drug use. He said he'd try and I think I'm going to help him with that. God, I can't wait to have this baby , just get it over with.

I don't know what I'm going to do, I haven't told rooster about the baby yet. He'll be mad, really mad. I should tell him right away. Tomorrow maybe. Tomorrow's school, never mind.

Sharpey

September 18, 2009

I did it, I finally faced him. I faced my demon and I took care of my problem, He's not going to hurt anyone anymore. I made sure of that…

Gabriella

September 20, 2009

I haven't heard from Troy in a while, he won't answer his phone, I miss him. I think I should go to his house. Just to see if he's ok.

Troy

September 17, 2009

Sharpey has insisted I meet with her tomorrow. I think she's jealous, I think she saw the two of us together. I explained to her: "It wasn't what you think, I tried to pull them off me, but you know how.." She smacked me before I could end the sentence

That's in the past though. How long was it, six days ago we were seen in the empty hallways together, it was never suppose to happen.

Sharpey

September 17, 2009

I cancelled my little meeting with Troy tomorrow, or maybe I should call him and tell him it was a mistake and come anyway.

I just can't believe I saw them kissing. I thought he loved me, even though it seemed like rape, it felt like love. It seems sick to say that I know, but I'm going to deal.

I know, I'll tell Him to meet me tomorrow. I don't care if they kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Gabriella

September 19, 2009

I honestly was shocked when I heard the news, and to be honest I cried a little when I heard the news.

I wasn't too close to him, in fact I hardly knew the boy. He seemed like such a sweet kid, influenced by EVIL but I won't say a word at the funeral. On top of this black, crappy day, I think my stomach is starting to show.

Troy

September 18, 2009

Sharpey called me, told me to come over, and she sounded so unsettled, like she had been crying or something. So, I did what any good man would've done, I went over to her house.

I can't believe it. I feel horrible, for both of them, and after talking with the police I feel like somehow, it could've been my fault. Did I do something wrong? She didn't deserve it, he sure as hell didn't deserve it.

I know I promised Gabriella I wouldn't do it anymore, but for right now I have a need for Speed…

Sharpey

September 21, 2009

They finally confirmed it as a suicide attempt, and success. I guess that's dark humor for cops. I sat in the church pews with my friends Angela, Rebecca, Kristy, and on my left was Troy and Gabriella.

I wanted to be mad at her too, but I couldn't; for once I saw Gabriella as a human being instead of a trampy whore.

I watch as they started shedding their tears, and I after a while after sitting there in silence my lip began to quiver and I too began to mourn of my brother's death.

I know, he's gone, and it's because I didn't think. He was drunk and foolish, he didn't mean to take me like that, but I did what I did because I was so scared of what might of happened afterwards.

God, if you exist, please forgive me for I am sin….

Gabriella

September 21, 2009

It was a beautiful ceremony, and I did shed tears, and held on to Troy's hand. I think he's getting use to the idea of having this baby.

I hope I'm wrong though, I don't think I can have this thing, I could get an abortion, and say it was a mistake, a misunderstanding.

I need to think my plan through, and through this time.

I couldn't believe it, I saw Sharpey Evans actually crying. I feel her pain. For once, I saw Sharpey as a human instead of an annoying bitch. I'll pray for her tonight

Troy

September 21, 2009

I wore my black shades to the funeral. I was crying as well as everyone else, not because he was a good kid, not because he was just a friend, but because I think I might of felt something for him when Ryan kissed me in the halls on that day.

I love Gabriella as well, but things are getting complex. I'm not a good role model, I can't stay stable under pressure.

I think it's time for me to leave for a while….


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Gabriella

October 18, 2009

How long has it been since he left? Nearly a month but it feels more like a year. I miss Troy with all my heart. I finally quit that damn job with Rooster. He was surprisingly understanding, said "we're all family here".

Life at school has been hell without him there, and every day I feel like my stomach my show. I guess this is how Jamie Lynn Spears felt… I need to find Troy, where could he be?

Troy

October 3, 2009

I thought it would be hard living, but instead I'm enjoying Chicago. I finally found a place to stay, some guys from the junkyard stay in one large loft in the city and said I could stay if I pay for my half of the rent.

October 7, 2009

I'm thinking about her, I loved her, and I regret leaving her I do. I wish I hadn't done what I did, and then leaving my unborn child.

I already suck at being a father. Good news, Mark, and Alex said they'd treat me to a beer tonight. I need it…

Just got home, only to find her waiting for me….

Sharpey

October 5, 2009

The death of brother was a tragic loss for everyone, and I even played the role of the mourning sister very well. Gabriella has been talking to me, saying how she misses _her_ Troy.

I told her she needs to move on, that some boys aren't meant to daddies just do-ers.

I can't hold this anymore, I love him too much I need to see him. I can find him, I'll see him soon..

Gabriella

October 6, 2009

I didn't see Sharpey at all today, maybe she's sick? I sat with Kalsi, and Taylor at lunch. They said they'd do what they can to help. I love my friends, but I have a feeling something is wrong with Troy.

I pray for him, and baby, hoping that one day my tears will bring him back.

Troy

October 8, 2009

How did it go last night with Sharpey? It was…dangerous??

Me: What are you doing here?

Sharpey: don't be silly honey, aren't you happy to see me?

She got up and held her hand on my cheek and kissed me; I pulled her off.

Me: stop it, how'd you find me?

Sharpey: I've got my ways.

I wanted to hate her but she kept playing with me.

Sharpey: I know what you like.

She purred like a cat, and I gave into her temptations.

It ended horribly; She was all over me, I was getting "excited" but I couldn't help but think of Gabriella. I told Sharpey to stop but she would, I finally ended up pushing her to the ground, and yelled "NO!"

Sharpey

October 8, 2009

I can't believe that bastard, I gave him everything even more! This wouldn't of happened if he hadn't met with that Gabriella whore.

No, I'm not losing the game, not now. Why should I pay, after all I am the grieving sister, I'm the who got raped, and…and I'm the one who was pushed. That's it, I found his stash of speed in the bathroom. Lord knows I've been keeping that a secret for long enough and when I found it he started to get a little physical with me.

That's what the cops will believe anyway. Sorry Troy, I love you but you need to learn your lesson one way or another.


	8. Chapter 8

December

Eight

Gabriella

December 15, 2009

How long has it been since I last saw him? Months indeed, and I miss him every day. He was my first true love, and if the cops hadn't found him guilty maybe we could be together. My stomach feels huge now, should I have gotten an abortion? Oh, diary how I yearn for the correct answers.

Tonight, I'll sleep with my eyes closed and dream of Troy being by my side.

Troy

November 5, 2009

They finally allowed me a journal to write in because I won't socialize with the other cellmates here. I figured as much that, whoever will pick this up will read it, so I tell you nothing but the truth now, just please pay attention:

I did do speed, but I never did it around anyone, so that child they found, I never mangled her. Now I'm in here for drugs, and a murder I never committed

That girl, the blonde, who comes in here to see me, that's Sharpey Evans, and she's an evil seductress, I would be careful of her.

I have nothing now, my life outside these cold walls consisted of great sex, the drug life, a loving family, a girlfriend with my baby, and now it's all gone and I regret it all.

Sharpey

November 18, 2009

It's been a while since I went to see my precious Troy-Toy, and I'll admit that it was a cruel thing to do but no one backstabs me, not without consequences anyway.

November 20, 2009

That BITCH! How dare she say "she feels sorry for me" and to my face! No, no, no, I won't have any of that going on, not in MY school. Gabriella, you little slut, I might not be able to harm your love, for he is my love too, but there is one love I can damage.

Gabriella

December 20, 2009

My head is still pounding from the fall, I barely remember it all. There I was just at my locker, retrieving my books when all of sudden, some creep comes behind and thrashes me into the lockers.

I fought him tooth and nail , then the most terrifying thing happen, he tossed me down the stairs. Doctors tell me that I crashed into the window on the landing, and cracked my skull open. Dr. Reign says that I'm lucky to be alive, now I'm still waiting for those test to come back.


	9. Chapter 9

Troy

NINE

December 21, 2009

My attorney talked to me today, told me that Gabriella had been attacked at school, and the police think it's the same guy who really killed the little girl by my apartment. He told me I would be able to get out on the 23rd; that would be great like a Christmas present for Gabriella.

December 23, 2009

I'm out at last!! They let me free from this horrible cold place, they said I still needed to go to drug rehab because of the Speed but beyond that I was free, and now I can see Gabriella and my soon to be child.

Gabriella

December 21, 2009

I have cried for a good five hours now. You never realize how much you love something until it's gone, and I'll never get to love my baby like a real mother. Why god? Why did you take away my baby boy from me? Was it because I was a prostitute, was it because I had been sinful, give me answer damn it!!!

Sharpey

December 21, 2009

So the baby is dead, poor thing, maybe I should go comfort her in this time of need. I didn't want that, not at all for her, just wanted her hurt, like I suffered too.

I guess I got my wish, I hope it's worth it.

Gabriella

December 24, 2009

Troy and Sharpey came to see me today. Their so sweet, and now I have even consider Sharpey my friend, not a best friend, but a friend indeed. They looked at each other so coldly though, and neither one would tell me why, I should investigate.

My mother and father, the saints, have said I could come home, and they would take care of the burial of my unborn son, Jonathan Armand Bolton. I will miss him, even though I never knew him.

Troy

December 26, 2009

Gabriella was let out of the hospital the other day, merry Christmas huh? I drove her to her home, it's a beautiful Spanish looking home with a vanilla color. Gabriella was so happy to see her folks, and they were happy to see her, even me too.

She asked her parents if I could stay the night, they said it was fine if we kept the door open. When we got up the steps, and nearly in halfway the hallway, Gabriella was about to open her door when her parents came rushing up.

"Don't! you can't go in there ." Mr. Montez shouted nearly in our ears. "Why not? I wanna see why!" She both her parents about it, till she just decided to open the door.

Inside, they had redone it, with yellow color on the wall, a white crib, and animals all over the place. It was suppose to be a surprise to her for the baby, she held on to me tightly and fell down into tears, her mother just stood and cried.

That night we both well asleep together in silence.


End file.
